Half a Muggle at Hogwarts
by Saotome83
Summary: A Harry Potter/Ranma Crossover (Don't ask why I wrote it) It seems one of the Nerima wrecking crew isn't what they seem to be
1. Chapter 1 p1

**Half a Muggle at Hogwarts  
A Harry Potter/Ranma 1/2 Fanfic**

I obviously do not own either of these literary works or this story would have been much better. I KNOW! I KNOW! I should be working on my other fics and finishing them. I am still working on them though. I am 3/4 of the way through chapter 12 of RNC and I'm still on the first scene of HNR and my untitled fic has half a chapter already written. The reason I'm taking so long is two reasons. 1: I went on vacation for a while and 2: somebody who is using the names of fanfic writers (Morden Knight, Vahn77) is trying to send me viruses for some reason, why I don't know. But if whoever is sending me those viruses is reading this, will you please stop? They're not working; they're just ticking me off! Anyway hope you enjoy this fic. 

**A Student's Return**

Life in the Nerima ward of Tokyo was not an easy one. With constant battles between ego-driven martial-artists, demons, ghosts, princes and the wards current champion, Ranma Saotome, the amount of random property destruction had increased to an all time high. The "normal" residents of this not-so-quiet town were barely able to eke out their lives, with the constant financial strain of paying for repairs to the buildings in which they lived or worked. Because of this financial crisis one such "normal" resident decided to help out all the others. 

Said "normal" resident, known to his family and friends as Kyosuke Gosunkugi, was experiencing the exact opposite of what his fellow neighbors were. With each passing battle he was becoming richer and richer. This small, frail-looking man with skinny arms and heavily bagged and sunken-in eyes ran the most successful construction company that Nerima had ever had. Saving all of the profits for his family, Kyosuke's company helped out the owners of the wrecked buildings get back on their feet by repairing their buildings as quickly as possible, for a small fee of course. 

Growing from seemingly nothing overnight, "Night Man Construction" became one of the richest enterprises in Nerima. Kyosuke was never a wealthy man, on the contrary he spent most of his adult life trying to get out of debt and keep his family afloat. All of his money went to his son's education and his wife, who had an eye and taste for expensive things but no clue on how to maintain and balance a bank account, spent the rest carelessly. The reason his company was so successful was due to his seemingly inhuman work habits. His prices were always low, far, far below where normal construction companies charged, but his clients believed that he was doing this for the good of the community and figured that while he was still available, might as well milk him for all he's worth. 

Kyosuke's company made itself well known and successful by their fast construction jobs. Literally overnight, torn down buildings would be rebuilt to their former glory, walls were rebuilt as if they were new, and roofs were fixed so well that the occupants never had to complain of leaks on a rainy day again. His popularity among the population swelled immensely that he decided to add a clause to each of his contracts that would double his salary if he completed the project in one night. His clients didn't mind one bit, his prices, even doubled, were still below those of other companies and they figured if he stayed in business a little longer, they could milk him a little more. Most of his clients figured that after he had paid off all the people he had hired to do the overnight job, he would be left with close to nothing for himself. Unknown to his clients however, Kyosuke never hired any help or even had anybody working under him, he did it all himself and therefore was able to keep all of his earnings for his family. It was using this method that Kyosuke was able to amass his small fortune. 

One could wonder how could one man who was so frail looking that many would think a slight breeze would knock him head-over-heels, could repair a building in one night. The answer was actually quite simple if you didn't think of it from a rational point of view. Kyosuke wasn't like the other "normal" residents of Nerima, he was a wizard and he used spells to repair the buildings he worked on, always in the dead of night. What would take a drawn out battle between two or more people to knock down and destroy, would take 10 minutes and a flick of his wand for Kyosuke to put back together. Even though people thought it odd that he was able to accomplish such feats overnight no one ever questioned it, as they were too filled with joy to know that they once again had a home. However there were several times that rival companies would try to learn how he repaired his buildings so quickly, but a quick memory charm took care of anything their spies would see. 

Unfortunately, due to working at such late hours when no muggles (people who weren't of the magical sort) would see him led to the development of many bags under his already sunken in eyes, giving him a dark and sinister look. This look was extremely misleading however since everyone knew he was a pretty nice guy and no one but those who didn't know him, took him for how he appeared. 

With the small fortune he had saved (and kept away from his wife) he had decided to surprise his son with some very good news that he had received a week before. Kyosuke's son and only child, Hikaru, was a very shy and quiet boy who normally kept to himself. Kyosuke knew that Hikaru was not enjoying his time in Furinkan that much; he had been more quiet and withdrawn than he had at his old private school. Due to his previously small and quickly dwindling income, Kyosuke was unable to allow Hikaru to continue on at his old school for his last three years. Not only was he unable to allow his son to continue his education, he had to move his family out of their house in London and into a cramped apartment in Japan, the land of Kyosuke and Suchiko's (his wife) birth. 

The surprise that Kyosuke had in store for his son was that he was sending him back to his old private school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since coming to Japan, Kyosuke had watched his son switch to what the muggle's conceived as magic in order to keep up with his studies even though they didn't help. Since Hikaru was underage when he left he was not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, for fear of never being allowed back into the school. The muggle magic that Hikaru was fond of, voodoo, never worked and Kyosuke knew that his son would be thrilled at the news that he could throw away all those stupid dolls and return to doing real magic. After leaving his final job for the night Kyosuke checked to make sure the building was sturdy before leaving for home, a large smile adorning his face. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru Gosunkugi sat in his room with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, the only light in the room were two dwindling candles held in place to the side of his head by a tightly knotted white bandana, giving his face, which looked much like his father's, a very dark and scary look. In front of him was a wax voodoo doll with a pigtail that was thoroughly stabbed with nails. Hikaru studied the doll for a while and then sighed as he unwrapped his thin arms from his legs and brought the doll to his face. "This muggle magic never works." he sighed as he pulled the nails out of the doll's body. 'If only I was still at Hogwarts, then I could do some real magic.' he thought with a small smile as he continued to pluck out the nails one by one. 

Hikaru had gone to Hogwarts until his fourth year when, due to his father's dwindled income, he was unable to continue. He missed all of his housemates in Slytherin, even though they probably forgot about him before he even left the school. Like at Furinkan, he was mainly ignored and not many people remembered him or knew he was there, but that's the way he liked it. It gave him an opportunity to slink around the school grounds without getting into trouble and allowed him to eavesdrop on the other students. After all, knowledge is power, this feeling was enlarged ten-fold ever since he had started Furinkan and had met Nabiki Tendo, the schools resident ice-queen and mercenary who knew so much about the other students and teachers that she had the whole school tied around her finger. Hikaru wouldn't have minded power like that, but he contented himself with hiding in the shadows and gathering information secretly, just in case it would help him in the future. 

The final year that Hikaru was there was the first year that the famous Harry Potter had attended Hogwarts. Gosunkugi had never actually held a conversation with the legendary boy who had lived, but Harry was one of the few people who actually knew Hikaru existed. Every time they would pass each other in the halls they would smile and exchange salutations, which was more than even his Slytherin housemates did. Hikaru even thought that he was the only Slytherin that Harry even liked, because of his experiences with his fellow 1st year Draco Malfoy who was also a Slytherin. But that didn't bother Hikaru at all, from what he could remember of Malfoy he didn't seem to like him all that much either. 

Harry was also, sadly, the closest thing Hikaru had to a friend. At the thought of friends he looked down at the now nail-free wax doll in his hands. "Saotome..." he said softly as he thought of his greatest rival, but yet also the only person who knew he existed and talked to him. Saotome had recently returned from another one of his rescue missions in China where he had rescued his fiancée Akane Tendo. Hikaru sighed happily at the thought of Akane Tendo, his first crush, but soon that sigh turned to one of disappointment since he knew he'd never have her.  Although the whole story of what had happened in China had cost him a pretty penny from the middle Tendo sister, he was amazed to find that Ranma had defeated the phoenix god Saffron in order to save Akane's life.  After his return to Japan, Hikaru noticed that Ranma seemed to have lost the regular 'bounce' in his step.  Normally Ranma lived life as though he was lighter than air, untouchable and unbeatable and without a care in the world.  Now he seemed extremely depressed all of the time, like the Hibiki boy who always got lost.  

After the doomed wedding incident, which he thankfully took no part of, Saotome had distanced himself from his friends and usually hung out by himself.  Or he would have hung out by himself if it hadn't been for the fact that Hikaru was the same way.  Most of the time when Ranma tried to be alone he ran into Hikaru who, being the way that he was, was always by himself and in the quietest spots in Nerima.  Which if you think about it is quite a feat, since Nerima is anything but a quiet district.  Their random meetings led to an agreement, they agreed that Hikaru would never try to curse or bother him again and Ranma would not attack Hikaru, even though he usually just defended himself.   Although rocky at first, the two became friends over a period of weeks, even though all they did was hang out together quietly during lunch break.  Sometimes they would talk about things that were bothering them but at other times, usually after a fight with Akane (which happened almost every day), Ranma would just want to sit and look at the sky.  Hikaru knew that Ranma wanted to get away from Nerima and all the chaos that was here, but like himself he was tied down by something he couldn't control.

Hikaru was still thinking off his rocky friendship with Ranma when he heard the door to his room open.  He turned around at the sound and a smile found it's way to his face as he watched his father happily step into the room.  Kyosuke was someone Hikaru had always looked up to, as a good father, a good provider (it was his mother who spent the money) and as a powerful wizard.  In truth Kyosuke wasn't that good of a wizard, or that bright or he would have gotten a job in the ministry, but to Hikaru he was a god.

Kyosuke spied the wax doll in Hiker's hand and smiled.  "Muggle magic not working again?"

Hikaru blushed and nodded as he threw the wax doll in the garbage.  "It doesn't matter, I worked out my differences with Saotome." 'Somewhat'

"That's good to hear." Kyosuke said as he breathed a sigh of relief.  Hikaru had seemed to have formed an obsession with the Saotome boy that Kyosuke believed was unhealthy, it was good to know that they were friends now.  "Well, then you can throw away all this muggle magic nonsense." He said happily as he gave his son a large brown envelope with green lettering.  "You're going back to Hogwarts."

Hikaru couldn't figure out what to say to his father when he heard the news.  He didn't need to say anything because a few seconds later all speech was taken from him as he fell unconscious.

"I think he took that rather well." Kyosuke said with a chuckle as he lifted Hikaru to the bed and turned off his son's candles.  "Goodnight son."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hikaru found himself walking to Furinkan High School with a bright smile on his face.  His usually slumped and hunched body was actually fully upright and straight for the first time in his life in Nerima.  Many of the students who passed him by wondered who the new student was and why he looked familiar to a certain voodoo fanatic that had attacked Ranma months ago.  But none of the hushed whispers, stares and points bothered him at all.  Hikaru was currently floating as high as a kite, enjoying his trip on cloud nine.

After practically dancing his way into principal Kuno's office and handing in his transfer form, he skipped his way to his homeroom class of 2F. (*)  He thought of attempting to tell his teacher that he was leaving, but gave up as he saw Miss Hinako in her child form chasing Ranma around with a fifty yen coin in an attempt to discipline the delinquent.  She would have almost looked threatening if not for the lollipop in her mouth.  Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to tell her he decided to keep the news to himself, like he did with everything else, and sat down at his seat and watched the rest of the performance until class started.

As the day went on and on, Hikaru couldn't help himself as his smile grew wider and wider as it came closer and closer for classes to end.  All of the students around him didn't notice his happy expression or his constant watching of the wall clock, except for one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma sat, or rather lay, with his head on his desk as the day slowly crept by.  After being woken up with a nice cold shower, courtesy of Akane and a bucket, and then being malleted for making her wake him up, courtesy of her mallet, he found himself being chased around his homeroom by his teacher as she attempted to drain his chi.  Due to these combined attacks, Ranma had almost no energy left to move his body except for being able to move his head a few inches.  He could feel the heat of Akane's glares burning into his back and sighed at the Tendo girl's obvious anger at him.  Not knowing anyway of calming her down, especially during class he shrugged off the burning stare and ignored her.  Ever since the bombed wedding he had tried being nice to her but she only seemed to get angrier with him with each passing day.  After a couple of weeks Ranma had totally given up on her as well as the other fiancées, even though he had given up on them way before.  He was sick and tired of all the chaos in Nerima and wanted a way to escape it all without dishonoring himself or his family.

Ranma painfully and with great effort, turned his head away from the front of the classroom, and Miss Hinako's lesson, to stare out the window and to hopefully get a little sleep.  Before he could nod off, he noticed Hikaru smiling out of the corner of his eye.  'Oh no! What did he plan this time?' he thought with a sigh as he came to the conclusion that Hikaru's happiness no doubt came from some new plan to destroy Ranma and take Akane.  'I thought we were over this already.' Ranma turned his head a little more so that Hikaru was fully in his vision and was shocked at what he saw.  Hikaru was happy.  Not sneaky happy as if he had conceived a new plan to snare Akane, not a delirious happy as if Akane had just talked to him but wholly and truly happy.  Hikaru was sitting straight up in his seat looking at neither Ranma nor Akane and was sending out vibes of happiness that probably could have produced a blast that would rival Ryoga's perfect Shi-Shi Hokodan.  'I wonder why he's so happy?' Ranma thought as he finally succumbed to the results of his morning activities and fell asleep.  'Guess I'll find out at lunchtime.'

He was rudely awoken mere seconds after his eyes closed by a perfectly aimed eraser that hit him right in his face.

"GAAAH! What the hell!" he said while spitting chalk dust out his mouth.

"Mr. Saotome I would advise you to pay attention or I will be forced to send you to the principals office." Miss Hinako said, as she stood over him in her adult form while idly flipping a coin around in her right hand.

Ranma winced as he realized that he was in no form to be fighting that idiot when he was this drained.  "Sorry Hinako-sensei won't happen again." He mumbled out through the chalk in his mouth.

"Good." Bending over and picking up the fallen eraser, much to the pleasure of the male students, Miss Hinako returned to the front of the room and resumed her lesson as each of the boy's in the class paid even closer attention to her than before.

Ranma sighed and winced once more as dust was still on his nose and it had started to itch.  Feeling only pain as he tried to move his arms to scratch the offending spot, he quickly decided to meditate in an attempt to get his mind off of his current dilemma.  In order to do this and still look like he was paying attention to the lesson, Ranma began to think about all the other problems in his life.  His main ones were, his fiancées, Ryoga, Mousse, Cologne, Happousai, the Kuno family, and his parents.  Ever since the bombed wedding he had been milling over these problems day after day, week after week and just could not seem to reach a solution except for the one he could not use, which was to leave Nerima and hopefully all of his troubles behind him.  He knew that if he ever did that it would be dishonorable so that course of action was never used, but was something Ranma constantly thought about.  He probably wouldn't leave forever but just long enough to get his bearings and escape from the chaos for a while.  He had started taking weekend training trips by himself ever since the failed wedding two months ago as a small way of escaping and had improved himself drastically because of it.  Not wanting to be caught off guard by an enemy that could pose as big a threat as Saffron did, Ranma had successfully convinced his father to let him unlock the Yamasenken and the Umisenken.  He also used his trips to learn the techniques that his rivals constantly used against him, such as Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu, a little of Mousse's hidden weapons, he had trained with his mother in some kendo forms (which he enjoyed immensely as he got to do something he never got to do before, spend time with her), and had even convinced Cologne to teach him the splitting cat hairs technique.

Even though he felt that he was stronger, faster, and could take more punishment (due to the Bakusai Tenketsu training) than he could when he fought Saffron, he still felt that something was holding him back and no matter what he did he couldn't move past a certain barrier in his training.  Two of his greatest foes had an ability that he desperately wanted to have, the ability to fly.  Of course he couldn't use Saffron's way of flying since he had no wings but try as he might he wasn't able to copy Herb's way of flight.  Since the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts is based on aerial combat it was always a dream of his to be able to fly.   He had tried to bring his ki to a high enough state that he was able to use it to keep him afloat, but it was too draining and he would always be drained for half a day after floating just a few centimeters off the ground.  Ranma had decided to swallow his pride (a very hard thing for him to do) and had actually composed a letter to Herb earlier that week about his desire to fly.  He felt his head throb and winced as he remembered what had happened when he tried to send it out.

*****One Week Ago*****

Ranma had spent hours (actually minutes) composing a letter to Herb that would tell of his desire to learn how to fly.  It was short, to the point, and told Herb all that he needed to know.  Checking his scrawl once more he reread it to himself just to make sure it sounded good. 

Herb,

I saved your sacred kettle and helped you gain your manhood back.  I also beat you in a fight.  You owe me.  I want you to teach me to fly.

-Ranma Saotome

Nodding at the clarity of the message, he took the letter and shoved it in an envelope.  He was about to address it when he realized one important error.  He didn't know where to send it too!  Ranma thought for a while and sadly came to the only conclusion that he could think off.  Cologne.  With a heavy sigh Ranma jumped out of his bedroom window (so as not to alert Akane as to where he was going) and ran toward the Nekohanten to see if Cologne could deliver his letter.

After a few minutes of roof hopping, Ranma arrived across the street from his destination.  Since he wanted to talk to Cologne and not run into another Amazon glomp, he decided to wait until after Shampoo had left for a delivery.  Ranma didn't have to wait long as a couple of minutes after he landed on the roof, Shampoo raced out of the restaurant with a delivery box and took off on her bike.  Breathing a sigh of relief at not being caught, Ranma hurried into the Nekohanten to speak to Cologne.  Since he had asked earlier that month about how to do the splitting cat hairs technique, Ranma knew that he had to approach Cologne in a dignified and respectful manner.

"Hey old ghoul I need ya to do me a favor." (well so much for that idea)

***BONK***  "Ow! What was that for old ghoul." Ranma asked as he rubbed the growing lump on his forehead.  Even after getting repeatedly smashed with boulders that damn stick still hurt. 

"That was for disrespecting your elders son-in-law." Cologne said as she removed her cane from his cranium and pogoed over to a table.  "Now what favor do you need me to do for you?"

Ranma groaned and sighed as he bowed slightly to her and held out his letter.  "Honored Elder, brrrr, it would be most pleasing to me if you would deliver this letter to prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty."

Cologne's eyebrows shot up at the mention of Herb's name and took the letter from his outstretched hand.  "What do you want with Herb?" Cologne asked as Ranma straightened.

"It's none of your business, just deliver the let….HEY!" Ranma screamed at her as she removed the letter from it's envelope and read it.  "That's not for you!" He said as he lunged for the letter.  "Give it back."

Cologne merely jumped over his attempted strike, tripped him, and then sat on his back as she read the letter.  Ranma cursed loudly from his position under her and was about to make an attempt of freedom when Cologne's cane met with his skull once more.

"You were going to send this to Herb and then request something like that from him!" She said mockingly as she held the letter in front of his face.

"Yeah, so, it's the truth ain't it?" Ranma answered as he shook off the old woman and stood up.

"Truth or not, you can't write to someone of Herb's power and position a letter like that, you'd just wind up antagonizing him into another fight."

"So what, I could take him."

"And if you do defeat him, why would he give you the power that you seek, if anything he'll keep it from you." 

"Oh, I guess you have a point there." He said as he took the letter back from her.

"Try writing a letter in which you ask him politely then maybe I'll send it to him." She said as she turned on her stick and pogoed into the back of the restaurant to resume cooking.

With a sigh of defeat Ranma left the Nekohanten and returned home wondering how to go about writing his letter.  "Argh I'm no good asking for favors!" He murmured loudly to himself as he sat on the roof of the Tendo house.  "How am I supposed to do this?" 'Obviously with help, I know I can't do it alone.' He thought to himself as he pondered on who would be able to help him.  'It has to be someone who's able to always get what they want no matter what.' He thought some more and after a few seconds a smile lit up on his face.  Ranma quickly got up and ran halfway down the rooftop and flipped himself over the edge to hang just outside a bedroom window.  "Hey Nabiki, you in there!" he called as he knocked on the window. 

The middle Tendo daughter looked up from her ledger that she was working on at her desk, and glanced at the upside down martial artist outside her window.  "So, Saotome, to what do I owe this rather intrusive visit?" she asked coldly as she opened the window allowing Ranma's voice to travel better into the room.  

Ranma knew that privacy was one of the things that Nabiki valued as much as money and information, so he knew better than to enter her room before she asked him to come in.  "I need your help with something."

Nabiki smirked as Ranma made no move to enter her room but stayed outside the window, slightly swinging in the breeze.  "Well you have a pretty good idea what my rates are.  Are you prepared to pay up front?" she asked as she sat at her desk with her arms folded and a superior smirk on her face.

Ranma sighed as he bent his body in half to reach his hand into his pants pocket to fish around for yen, he grimaced when after a few minutes of searching all he could come up with was 310 yen.  "Heh, I'll owe ya?" Ranma said as he placed his hand behind is head in embarrassment.  

"Sorry Saotome, I have a strict policy on giving out credit, and with your current debt I don't think you could afford any more of my favors."  Ranma groaned at Nabiki's news and somehow found a way to slump his shoulders while upside down.  "However," with this one word spoken, happiness and a shred of hope began to show on Ranma's face, "I might be able to help if you do one little thing for me."

All of the hope that had found it's way onto his face quickly left after that statement.  "And what would that be."  

"Tell me what actually happened at Jusendo not that bull you told daddy.  Something had to have happened for you and Akane to be acting so weirdly for the last couple of weeks and I want to know what that was." 

"But that's kind of private…" he said warily as he didn't enjoy talking about that certain time in his life.  'I still can't even admit to it.' He thought sadly.

"Well, sorry Saotome but that's all I want to know, if you can't help me then I can't help you." She said with a small smirk.

Ranma frowned and then thought a moment, "What exactly are you going to do with what I tell ya?"

"Ho, I see someone's growing a brain." She answered smugly as Ranma gave a small growl at the insult.  "Relax Saotome, a lot of people are interested in what happened when all of you guys went to China.  You have to admit when you guys get together something exciting usually happens.  People have been bothering me for weeks about details and for the first time in my life I can't give them any."

"Why don't you just ask Akane what happened?"

Nabiki's face fell for a moment at the question and then her mask came back up a second later.  "She's still mad at me for the marriage thing.  You know that.  Plus even before the wedding whenever I asked her about she would get all happy on me and skip away.  Now whenever I ask she gets angry and starts to cry.  Why do you think that is?" she asked as she watched Ranma fall from his perch.  "Ranma!"  

'She cries, I made her cry?  Cause I couldn't admit to…' as Ranma was thinking he suddenly felt the sensation of falling and heard his name being yelled, before completely clearing Nabiki's window he shot out a hand grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself up bringing him face to face with Nabiki.  "She cries?"

Nabiki nodded sadly and allowed Ranma to pull himself into the room.  "That's why I want to know what happened, and don't lie."

***End Flashback***

So Ranma had told her about everything that happened at Jusendo and in turn, Nabiki had promised to help with his letter.  A few days later Nabiki was seen selling small books detailing Ranma's adventure in China.  When he had approached her about it she had told him that it was less tiring and more profitable to sell the books than to keep telling the story over and over again.  She also thankfully left out the part where he supposedly admitted his love for Akane, he still remembered her words when he asked about that. 

"Until you can admit it to yourself and her, nobody else will know about that, I've hurt my sister enough and spreading that bit of information would hurt her even more.  Remember Ranma, if I had included that little tidbit in this book, I could have charged even more for it.  I suggest you hurry and sort out your feelings before something else like Jusendo happens again."

Ranma had agreed with her logic but with Akane behaving the way she had been for the past few weeks, he couldn't get a word in before she would whack him towards the horizon.  Ranma sighed dejectedly as he reviewed his problems, and stared longingly at the clock on the front wall of the classroom.  As soon as the lunch bell rang, Ranma was up in a flash, disregarding the ache in his limbs as he jumped out the third floor window, only to be see rocketing back up towards the roof.

Gosunkugi watched Ranma make his hasty escape but took his time gathering his things and looking around the classroom for the last time in his life.  After saying his silent goodbyes to things and people who would never remember him, he made his way to his favorite lunch spot already knowing that Ranma would be waiting for him.  

End Prologue

(*) I used 2F cause I figured that in some point in time during the series a year HAD to have passed at least.  

**Sigh** I started another one.

As you can tell this a Harry Potter/Ranma crossover, why did I write this you ask?  Honestly, I HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE!  I honestly blame my sister though she's constantly watching the movie at least once a week, and she forced me to buy the books, which I wound up reading.  Sadly this idea got stuck in my head and sadly won't leave me alone.  Even though none of the HP characters have entered the story yet this is gonna be a rewrite of book 4 with Ranma arriving under odd circumstances I already have half the story planned out but only the first three chapters written.  I was originally going to post all three chapters as the first, but I decided to revamp chapters 2-3 a little more before I put them out.  And Please don't kill me for not updating my other stories.  Trust me they are all going to be finished.   Oh and if you read this please, please, please review! Any comments or critiques are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1 p2

Half a Muggle at Hogwarts  
A Harry Potter/Ranma 1/2 Fanfic

Well it's been about 3 weeks since I posted part 1 and I'm glad some people have read it and liked it.  I know the All Powerful Ranma bit has been done multiple times before and I incorporate it many times in almost all my stories, however I would like to point out that the Ranma's in my stories are never the strongest character, they just seem that way at the beginning.  Also as for the R/A match up it MIGHT happen.  I'm not a R/A fan but I'm also not against the match up.  So far through all my planning of this story, Akane's not really that important of a character, and I honestly don't know if she ever will be.  And finally, addressing the whole Ranma goes to Hogwarts and becomes a magician storyline, sorry, it ain't happening.  I read a story a few months ago that featured that exact storyline and figured I wouldn't steal it so I decided to make him just pop in for a visit.  But don't worry it will still be very interesting (at least I think so).  Let's hear a cheer for Yanslana who was the only one who got the idea that that's the direction I might (and am going to) be going in.  And I've already panned out the start of the sequel, but that will only see the light of day if enough people like the story and review.  Anyway here's part 2 of Chapter 1. Read and REVIEW PLEASE!

**A Student's Return Part 2**

As Hikaru made his way lazily, but happily, to his favorite lunch spot he waved and smiled brightly at all the students he passed, not caring whether they acknowledged him or not.  15 minutes of cheerful waving later found Hikaru at the bottom of a rickety old staircase leading to an (mostly) unused section of the Furinkan Highschool roof.  As soon as he reached the top an aggravated voice broke through his blissful daze.

            "What the hell took you so long?" Ranma asked angrily while sitting precariously on the edge of the deteriorating roof, balancing himself effortlessly while sitting cross-legged.  "And what have been so happy about today?"  Ranma seemed to back away as he spoke his next statement, "You don't have another one of your weird ideas to get Akane do you?  I thought we were past that."

            Hikaru's eyes focused on the martial artist and his smile grew wider as he shook his head in the negative and began to explain his tardiness.  "I just figured I'd say goodbye to everything before I left, sorry if I kept you waiting Saotome-kun." He then sat down next to the martial artist and removed his lunch from his bag and began to eat.

             "So that's what you're so happy about, you're leaving."  Hikaru nodded his head happily at the statement as he began to stuff food into his mouth.  'Whew, that's one less nutball to deal with around here, even though we've been getting along lately.'  Ranma thought as he asked his next question.  "Where ya going?"

            "My dad's saved up enough money so we can go back to our old house in London."  Hikaru stated happily after swallowing his food.  "I'm going to finish my education at my old boarding school."

            "London huh, that's like in a whole nother country.  I knew you were a transfer student but damn!" Ranma said slightly amazed.

            "It's technically a totally different continent but yeah you're right it's pretty far away."  Hikaru responded, not really aware that he might have provoked Ranma by correcting him.

            "Aren't you just a little bit sad that you're leaving?"  Ranma asked, veering the subject away from his lack of geographical knowledge.  "I mean this is your homeland, won't you miss it at all?"

            "Well, while Japan may be my homeland, I could never consider it to be my real home.  I'll miss some things about this place though," 'like Akane' he thought, "but I'm still glad that I'm leaving.  No offense Saotome-kun but I don't think a guy like me can last long in a place like this."

            "Heh, I know what you mean." Ranma said with a small chuckle.  "If I had a chance to get away from this place I'd take it.  Even if it was only for a little while."  He said seriously as he shook his head and grinned at Hikaru.  "So, when's the big move."

            "Next Monday."  Hikaru said as he finished off his lunch.

            "Wow that's pretty soon."  Ranma said, surprised.  

            "Yeah, well, my Dad wants to be back in time for some big sporting event that you can't see in Japan." Hikaru said, nearly hitting himself on the head for revealing more than he should have.

            "Oh yeah, heh, not really a sports fan myself." Ranma said and waved his hand in dismissal, as Hikaru inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.  "So, how ya getting there?"

            Hikaru almost visibly balked at the question as he almost started to blurt out "Floo Powder."  There's no way he could explain that to a muggle like Ranma.  At that thought Hikaru thought of something else as he stared at the confused martial artist.  'Is Saotome even a muggle?  With his curse and the fact that he's constantly being attacked by demons, ghosts goblins, phoenixes and getting affected by some potion almost every other week, how could someone like him be considered a muggle.  He's like only ½ a muggle.'  Hikaru gave a little laugh at the classification he had given his friend but was broken out of his daze by a clapping sound coming from in front of him.  He was startled for a moment, but as his vision slowly came back into focus he found that the source of the sound were the two calloused hands clasped together in front of him.

            "Hey man you okay?  You zoned out on me for a second there."  Ranma asked, a little unnerved by Hikaru's behavior.  Usually Hikaru only zoned out when he knew something that he didn't want Ranma to know about.  

            "Sorry about that.  What did you ask again?"  Hikaru said sheepishly as he scratched his head.

            "I asked about how you gonna get to London?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he witched the pale faced boy start to sweat and look more like his normal self.  'He's up to something.'

            "Uhhhh…" 'Think fast STUPID!' Hikaru screamed in his head as he stammered out an answer.  "We're taking the train to the airport of course.  Our flight leaves at 9 in the morning." 

            'Hmph, he's lying.  Something's up and I don't think I'm gonna like it.'  Ranma thought to himself as he continued to stare at Hikaru.  "Oh, okay then."  He said in false cheerfulness.  "Have a safe trip man." He said as he gave Hikaru a hearty slap on the back, nearly knocking the weak boy over.  "Maybe I'll see ya around sometime then, and don't be afraid to write." He said with a casual wave as he did a handstand on the crumbling wall and jumped off the roof to the ground below.  'I'll find out what you're hiding from me one way or another Gos.' He thought with a smirk as he made his way towards the one person who could get him the information he needed.

            Hikaru merely watched as Ranma walked away with a smile on his face.  'Phew, looks like I avoided a potential problem.' He thought as he began to smile again.  'Things are looking better already.'  With the thought of leaving Furinkan forever Hikaru walked back into the building with his dazzling, but scary looking, smile plastered on his face.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

            The only thing Nabiki Tendo loved more than her family and juicy information was selling said information for a profit.  Nabiki was happily counting the money she had made off of selling the small books she had published a few days ago concerning Ranma and Akane's adventure in China.  Four large and empty cardboard boxes surrounded her as she sighed with happiness because they were empty.  Which meant she had sold out her entire inventory for the day just during lunch.  Nabiki giggled to herself as she thought of the total amount currently held in her hand.  400,000 yen, all hers.  "Maybe I could buy that new computer and dress I wanted." She said softly to herself as she lounged under the shade of one of the many trees that littered Furinkan's campus.  She then started as a large shadow formed in front of her, the most notable aspect of the shadow was a pigtail attached to the back of it's head.  "Yep this money will go right where it belongs in the Tendo sisters college fund." She said quickly as an upside down face emerged from the tree above her.

            "Good decision, it was a lot better than your last one." Ranma said with a smirk as he jumped down from the tree and crouched next to Nabiki.

            "Oh Ranma, where did you come from!" Nabiki cried as she clutched her hand to her heart feigning surprise.   

            Ranma watched Nabiki's act through half lidded eyes as he shook his head.  "The only reason I let you sell those books in the first place was because you said you were gonna save the money for your family, was that a lie?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

            "Of course not, but a girl does have to indulge herself once in a while, right?" Nabiki said with a hopeful smirk.  This forceful side of Ranma was one she had never seen before and she wanted to know just what her sister's fiancé was going to do.

            "Alright then in that case I'll just take this for safe keeping." He said as he lashed out his right hand toward the money in her left.  Ranma smirked as Nabiki wrenched the money away from his hand and he was slightly surprised at the speed she displayed in doing so.  "Heh, so you are a martial artists daughter after all."

            "Hey, when it comes to money I don't play around, you know that." She said with a grin at her little victory as she stuffed the money in her pocket.  She then crossed her arms across her chest and smirked daring him to try and grab the money.  She watched as Ranma sat down next to where she had been sitting earlier and when she was sure he wasn't going to try and make a move, she sat down next to him, hands in her pockets.  "So, to what do I owe this visit Saotome?"

            "I need information." Ranma said seriously as he looked her in the eyes.  "I need to know Gosunkugi's address."

            Nabiki was a little surprised at Ranma's request.  Usually people asked for information about him, not the other way around.  And what did he want with information about someone as unpopular as Hikaru Gosunkugi.  However, she quickly shook off her surprise and answered.  "What do you need it for?" she asked trying to gain some insight as to Ranma's motives.

            "Just curious." He answered with a smug smile.  "I promise to pay enough money for you to buy that dress you wanted.  If you don't ask any more questions."  

            'Hmph, he doesn't even know what dress I want.' She thought with a smirk as she held out her hand.  "Deal." She said as they shook.  "And I want payment upon delivery."  She said with a small smirk.

            "Nah, I gave you yer money already." He said as he stood up and wiped grass off his pants.  "And I want that info by Sunday.  Later."  Ranma then ran back into school, shortly followed by a slightly angry Akane.  

            'What the hell did he mean by that?' she thought as she decided to count her book money once more.  'He didn't give me any..' Nabiki's thoughts came screeching to a halt as she pulled a much smaller amount of bills out of her pocket than she had before.  Whereas earlier she had 400,000 yen she only counted 50,000 yen, enough to buy her dress.  She picked up the top bill and found that it had been written on.  The words, "Fast, but not fast enough" were written in what could easily be identified as Ranma's messy kanji.  She growled to herself as she thought of a way to get even with the martial artist and then smiled when she heard her sister shouting.

"Pervert! Trying to seduce my sister right in front of me!" Nabiki heard Akane yell from inside the school.  "Ranma No Baka!" She then heard a loud thud, and knew that Ranma had gotten enough punishment already.  She simply put her money back in her pocket and returned to class. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

            Ranma yawned as he stared at the small house across the street.  He had woken himself up at 5 o' clock in the morning in order to find out what Gosunkugi was keeping from him and due to the insanity of the past week, he was feeling very, very tired.  Sure, Nabiki had come through for him with Gosunkugi's address, but the price he to pay better have been worth it.  Nabiki hadn't been to happy about his quick hands later that day and he could still feel Akane's mallet hitting him again and again as he tried to explain to her that he had not been hitting on her sister.  

            Ranma wouldn't have minded if the beating from Akane was the only price he had to pay, but sadly it wasn't.  The next day after the money stealing/sister seducing fiasco, Nabiki had gone shopping for her dress.  Normally that wouldn't have bothered him but Nabiki had somehow convinced their parents that Ranma should tag along and carry anything that Nabiki bought.  At first he thought that it wouldn't be a problem.  Nabiki already knew what she wanted so it would be a simple go in, buy, come out affair.  Unfortunately, that wasn't Nabiki's plan at all.

****Flashback****

            Ranma and Nabiki walked side by side through Nerima's shopping district.  Ranma was wearing a white silk shirt with no sleeves and his black pants (His mother wouldn't let him go shopping in anything else) and Nabiki wore a simple white blouse and slacks.  Ranma had his hands crossed behind his head as he walked in a carefree gait and Nabiki walked with a small smirk on her face, looking back at Ranma every few minutes.  Even though Ranma seemed carefree, he always kept one eye focused on Nabiki, it's not that he didn't trust the girl, no wait, he DIDN'T trust her and that's exactly why he was watching her.  The fact that she had brought her camera along for their excursion didn't exactly sit well with him either.

            When they finally got to the store where Nabiki's dress was located, Ranma sighed in happiness and sat down outside the store waiting for Nabiki to exit.  After a short while of sitting Ranma could still see Nabiki's legs in front of him, with one foot tapping impatiently on the ground as if waiting for something.  Ranma looked up at her tense face and asked "What's wrong Nabiki, waiting for someone?"

            "Of course I am." Nabiki responded with a little anger in her voice.  "But that person decided to sit down instead of going into the store."

            Ranma looked around in confusion but saw no one else besides himself sitting down.  "Uh, Nabiki I'm the only one sitting down." He said as he looked up and his face fell.  Nabiki was staring at him with a 'No duh!' look on her face.  "Oh no that's a girls store I ain't goin in there!"  he spoke loudly as he pouted, his arms folded across his chest.

            Nabiki merely rolled her eyes at his childish display.  "Listen up Saotome, our parents said that you were to be my escort and pack mule for this little trip, which means you go where I go."

            Ranma turned around to look in the front window of the store where they were pictures and ads depicting a lingerie sale that was going on for the rest of the week.  Ranma's face went beet red as he quickly turned around.  "There's no way in hell I'm goin in there!"

            "Look do you want me to get the info on Gosunkugi or not?" She said as she crossed her arms and adopted a stern and aggressive look.  Seeing Ranma's slow nod she continued.  "Then we're going in.  Don't worry Akane's not here so it won't be that bad." She said with a smile as she grabbed Ranma by his pigtail and dragged him into the store.

            30 minutes later found them both at the area where the dresses were located, Ranma's face and body were entirely pale and Nabiki couldn't stop giggling.  "Sorry about that Saotome." She said through her snickers.  "But the only way to get to this section of this store was to pass the lingerie section."

            "That wasn't a lingerie section!  That was something of a perverts wet dream!" he yelled as he fought to get the circulation in his body going again.  "And you didn't have to move so slow." He shouted as he shook his head.

            "Yeah well you could have stood up and walked instead of having me drag you." Nabiki answered right back at him.  Ranma merely glared as he stood up and wiped his clothes free of dirt that had been collected on his body from Nabiki using him as a human broom.  Waiting until Ranma had cleaned up a little Nabiki walked towards an employee who was tidying up the store.  "Excuse me Miss, but my friend here needs some help." She said as she pulled a water spritzer out from her bag and sprayed Ranma who was still behind her and out of sight of the employee.

            Ranma sputtered and cursed as a stream of cold water hit him straight in the face and changed him into a her.  He then started paying attention to Nabiki's conversation and gasped in horror.  'No, no please god no!'

            "Because of that awful panty thieving pervert that's been roaming the neighborhood for the past year, my friend needs an entire wardrobe of bras and panties." Nabiki said acting out her role of the worried friend very well.  Nabiki then stepped out of the way to reveal Ranma-chan, wet and shivering from both anger and embarrassment. "And she needs to try them on of course."

            Ranma sweatdropped as the employee seemed to take on a disposition of determination as she burned in fury at the thought of the thieving pervert that had terrorized her as well.  "Don't worry about it young lady," the woman said as she grabbed Ranma-chan around the shoulders and hauled her back into the lingerie section of the store to pick out her wardrobe.  "We'll get you some new things to replace the ones that awful pervert stole from you." 

            Ranma-chan desperately attempted to free herself from the saleswoman's grasp, but no matter what she tried she couldn't get free.  'Kami help me.' She thought as she entered the area of no return.

            Nabiki giggled lightly to herself as she followed Ranma and the saleswoman into the lingerie section, camera at the ready.  'This is what you get for stealing from me Saotome.'

****End Flashback****

Ranma shivered in fear as he remembered the trouble those pictures had gotten him into with Akane and Kuno.  He understood that Nabiki could have actually done much worse to him with those pictures and that was the reason he didn't retaliate against her.  The other reason was the fact that the dress Nabiki had wanted was on sale so she had put the leftover money in the bank under an account devoted to the Tendo girls' college tuition.  Her information had been correct and had been in his possession on time so he couldn't complain about that, but the thing that was pissing him off was the fact that it was 6 AM and Hikaru was still in his room asleep.  

"That little jerk was lying."  Ranma growled softly to himself.  'There's no way to make to a 9 o'clock flight from his house if him and his family are still asleep.'  He thought checking the slightly open bedroom window next to Hikaru's where he spotted a man who HAD to be Hikaru's dad, and a woman sleeping.  'Gos is gonna owe me for this damnit!' Ranma thought as he vaulted over to Hikaru's window and let himself in the room.  He walked up to the unconscious and smiling Hikaru and cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at the room around him.  The entire room was barren except for a big black bag in the center of the room and Hikaru's futon mattress that lied on the floor.  With a devilish grin Ranma sauntered over to his friends unconscious body and put his lips to his ear.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY DUMBASS!" he shouted happily as he watched Hikaru wake up extremely startled and frightened.  He started to laugh out loud at his friend's predicament but he didn't notice that fact that Hikaru had a small wooden stick held in his hand as he slept, and he didn't notice the fact that it was now pointed straight at his face.  A loud shout came from Hikaru's mouth as Ranma was blasted across and through the room, knocking him unconscious.

END Chapter 1 part 2

AN: Not much happening in this part of the chapter but it's still not finished yet.  Chapter 1 still has one more part left.  Shouldn't take me too long to fix up.  The whole story is currently mapped out at 15 chapters with each chapter having 2-3 parts each.  Why is it like that? I have no idea.  I just want to put a lot into each chapter and since it takes me a while to write them, due to school work and RL, I split each one up so they would be released faster.  Hope you enjoy and please, please, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 

                                                                                                            -Saotome83


End file.
